EAW Pain for Pride
Card EAW Championship Tyler A. © vs. Masters Triple Threat Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Jayjayyyy © vs. MvM vs. Carlito is Cool Grudge Match Mr. DEDEDE vs. HRDO; Special Guest Referee: CM Ronn Extreme Rules Match for the EAW Hardcore Championship Captain Charisma © vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Ca$h in the Vault Match Book of Wrestling vs. Heart Break Boy vs. WWEFan-Taker-McMahon vs. Edge & TNA Rules vs. Brandon vs. Johnny Badd Blood vs. Starr Parking Lot Brawl Chainstein vs. Cuck U. Fena Ladder Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship The Impact Player vs. Latino Game Fatal 4-Way for the vacant EAW Vixens Championship Sabina vs. Jenny vs. Alexa vs. Jaden PainForPrideEAWChampionship.jpg PainForPrideEAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png Dvsh.png PainForPrideEAWHardcoreChampionship.png PainForPrideCashintheVaultMatch.png PainForPrideChainsteinvCuckU.Fena.png Results *2. The Masked Henchmen helped MVP throughout the match. During the match, one of the henchmen was about to hit a kid in the crowd but stopped by NwoMatt. After the match, the Masked Henchmen uses their signature metal rods on Kofi Krazy then stomp on Kofi Krazy until the lights went out and when the lights came back on, The Dark Emperor was seen right behind MVP and the 4 Henchmen. The Dark Emperor then beat the holy hell out of the 4 Henchmen as MVP ran out of the arena. Kofi got some payback on one of the masked henchmen then celebrates with the Dark Emperor until the DArk Emperor hit Kofi with the Hellhammer then proceed to choke out Kofi with the Blood Clot. The Dark Emperor continues to hold Kofi in the Blood Clot until Regulator ran to the ring with a steel chair. Regulator uses the chair on Dark Emperor but Dark Emperor was unfazed of the attack. Regulator and Dark Emperor lay hands on one another until Dark Emperor nails Regulator with the Hellhammer but Regulator answers back with the Regulation. Dark Emperor left the ring and walk back on the entrance ramp as Regulator stares down Dark Emperor. *5. Before the match, Mr. DEDEDE made a jaw-dropping entrance by sliding down a rope ladder via a helicopter and dropped down at the top of the entrance ramp. During the match after HRDO hit the Tombstone Piledriver onto Mr. DEDEDE and going for the pinfall, CM Ronn grabs HRDO and nails him with the GTS. After the match as Mr. DEDEDE and CM Ronn was celebrating together, Mr. DEDEDE hit the Grand Slam on Ronn. *7. Before the match, Akon, Topic & Sean Biggs perform during Rated R Shaman of Sexy's entrance. Match originally ended when were both men got incapacitated via falling from the top of the titantron when Captain Charisma was going for the Unprettier then both men were carried out of the arena by stretchers. Then the match continued just moments after the EAW Championship match when both men were brawling on the stage. *8. Mr. C and Brandon interfered during the match but failed. *9. After the match as Carlito is Cool was celebrating, WWEFan came out on the stage and does "I Want the Belt" taunt as the show comes to a close. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2008